robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Leighviathan
Leighviathan was robot that competed in Series 2 of Robot Wars and was the successor to the Series 1 competitor robot Leighbot. It was over 3kg over the Heavyweight limit at the time. Like the team's previous robot, Leighviathan progressed steadily through its heat, even holding its ground to house robot Dead Metal, only being beaten by eventual heat winner Mace in the Heat Semi-Final. Its name was a pun on the word leviathan. Design Leighviathan was an unusual box wedge shaped robot, that resembled a JCB digger. It had a Laser Guided Directional Finder modified from laser pens. Leighviathan weighed in way over the limit, and the team were forced to cut chunks off. The chassis was very heavy and sculpted to the shell. Its weapons were a shovel and chainsaw, but they were both very inefficient and the chainsaw in particular bent easily. The robot had a five-wheel system, with a fifth wheel in the centre underneath the robot, which could be raised and lowered to increase traction. This system allowed it to spin on the spot and gave high manoeuvrability. Robot History Series 2 First off, Leighviathan had trouble in the pits as another team had the same frequency on their controls, so it had to be changed. This set-back was short lived as the robot made it to the start of the gauntlet, where it took the middle route and started by using the chainsaw to move the barrels out of the way, but then Sir Killalot came in from behind, lifting Leighviathan into the air and tipping it over. However, it had travelled 5.1m which was enough to put the robot through into the Trials. Next was the Tug of War trial were it gained enough ground over Dead Metal for the judges to halt the time, putting the team through to the arena. In the arena stage of the heat, Leighviathan was drawn up against newcomers Mace. The fight started badly for the veterans, as Mace got underneath Leighviathan and attempted to flip it, eventually pushing Leighviathan into the PPZ and into Dead Metal and Shunt. Then, Matilda came in with her chainsaw cutting through Leighviathan's shell, and whilst this was happening, Dead Metal used its pincers to push Leighviathan around and bent its chainsaw. Then Leighviathan's top armour began to come off. The robot managed to escape, but Mace pursued and set to work on Leighviathan's body shell with the flail. Cease was called, and the judges' decision that resulted went in favour of Mace, eliminating Leighviathan from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 NOTE: Leighviathan's successful Gauntlet and Trial runs are not included Series Record Trivia *Like its predecessor, Leighbot, Leighviathan participated in Heat B of the main competition in its only appearance and was eliminated at the Arena Semi-Final stage. *Team captain Chris Malyon intended to convert Leighviathan into an autonomous snowplough after it appeared on TV. External Links *The website (Archived) Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Kent Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Chainsaws Category:Robots that only progressed in the Gauntlet or Trials Category:Robots with religious or mythological names Category:Robots which debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 2